the Space and Distance Between Us
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will –  to hideout with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves they never thought that they would learn. Rated T for mentions of suicide. *NOW COMPLETE*!
1. Chapter 1

**A Long and Painful Realization**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hideout with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves they never thought that they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album "Afterglow". **

**Author's Note:**

**I've become quite a Sarah McLachlan fan over the past year. Her lyrics are SO awesome, and her voice is so pure. She doesn't need all of the synthesization, and instruments to sound good. I've heard her live, and she's just as good that way as she is on her CD. I will probably be basing each chapter on a song from "afterglow", almost all the songs are Jane & Lisbon songs.**

**Dedicated to:**

**My sister, Hannah. . . when nobody else likes my story, or won't read them, I know I will always be able to count on her to read it, or like it**

**.**

**Chapter 1 Dirty Little Secret**

_If I had the chance love_

_I would not hesitate to tell you all the things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

_I've been up all night drinking to drown my sorrow down_

_But nothing seems to help me since you went away_

_I'm so tired of this town_

**Dirty Little Secret_**

**Jane:**

"You don't understand," Jane told her, throwing clothes into her suitcases haphazardly. "You're not safe anymore. You need to go. . . go and stay with Madeline. It'll be better for you if you do."

"I'm a cop," Lisbon replied, diving straight into the same old argument. "It's my job to be in danger."

A rush of anger washed over Jane, and he wanted to shake Lisbon. Didn't she understand? Being a cop didn't mean _anything_. . . not where Red John was concerned. But he wouldn't lash out on her in anger. Anger wouldn't help anything, it would just make matters worse. . . if he got angry at her, if he yelled at her, or tried to slap sense into her, the conversation would be over. She wouldn't go at all. So, he took a deep, calming breath and tried again. "Please Lisbon. . . if you don't do it for you, do it for the people who care about you. Your brothers, your team. . . Mashburn—"

"What about you?" Lisbon asked. "If anything happened to me, you know you would be out of a job. I'm the only one who can put up with you."

"Do it for me then, but not because I think you're the only person who can put up with me—" He stopped short, not sure of what to say next.

"What about you?" Lisbon asked softly. "Even if I go, Red John will still be here. . . and you won't be safe."

Jane shrugged and threw more clothes into her suitcase. "I'll worry about me later. Besides, somebody told me once that Red John would take away everybody I cared about before he did anything to me—"

Lisbon stopped him as he went to her closet. "Are you saying you care about me?"

"I'm not saying anything," Jane answered. "All I'm saying is that I need to get you out of here. And the sooner I do it, the better."

"What about the rest of the team?" Lisbon asked. "They're not going to go into hiding, are they?"

"Not right now," Jane replied. "Please Teresa, stop stalling and help me pack."

"But I don't even know where I'm going."

"That's not important. You'll find out when you get there."

Lisbon sighed and went over to her overflowing suitcases. She wouldn't argue anymore, she knew that Jane would eventually win. One-by-one, she took out each article of clothing and folded it, and then she neatly placed it into the suitcase. She turned to Jane when she was finished packing. "Are you coming with me?"

"No. . . we best say our goodbyes here," Jane replied. "I got Walter to take you to the airport. He's going to have his pilot fly you out in his private jet."

"Oh."

"Thank you for not arguing with me," he said softly.

Lisbon shrugged. "What time do I have to go?"

Jane checked his watch. "Anytime now."

Lisbon smiled and bit her lip. "I always wondered what saying goodbye to you would feel like."

"This isn't goodbye," Jane replied. "It's just. . . it's just until next time."

They both stared at each other, unsure of what to say next. Lisbon shuffled her feet, and Jane studied his hands.

"Do you remember that hug?" Lisbon finally asked. "The one that you were going to give me a while ago?"

"Sure. . . you know that I remember everything," Jane said lamely.

"Could you give it to me now?"

Jane nodded and put his arms around Lisbon's waist, squeezing her tightly. He buried his face in her hair and memorized her scent, making a memory for later.

Lisbon wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and snuggled her head into his shoulder, she memorized his scent, making a memory for later. "I'll miss you," she whispered into his vest, so low that he couldn't even hear her.

There was a knock on the door, and Jane pulled away first. "That would be Walter. I'll go and get the door."

"Jane. . ." Lisbon said.

"Yes?" Jane asked.

Lisbon faltered and grabbed her laptop case. "Never mind."

Jane nodded and gathered up two of the largest suitcases. "Yeah, never mind."

**.**

"All ready to go then?" Mashburn asked, removing his sunglasses.

"Yeah, Jane was a big help," Lisbon answered.

"Patrick, buddy. . . leave the bags at the door," Mashburn said. "My chauffer will take care of them. I say the three of us go into the kitchen and toast Teresa. . . and her new beginnings. I have a bottle of my finest champagne."

"Really, that's unnecessary!" Lisbon protested. "I'm not going for long. And alcohol always bothers me before a flight."

"I won't take no for answer," Mashburn said.

"Don't be so pushy Walt," Jane cut in. "We don't have much time anyways. She needs to leave as soon as possible."

"Well then, you can have it all to yourself," Mashburn said, taking the bottle out of his satchel. "To drink your sorrows away when she's gone."

"Thanks. . . I guess." Jane accepted the bottle of champagne. He turned to Lisbon and smiled, but only for her sake. "Until next time."

Lisbon nodded, fighting back a wave of tears that had suddenly threatened to take over her. She choked out, "Until next time."

Jane pulled her into another hug and then gave her, what he thought was, a friendly kiss on the cheek. He followed her out to the parking lot apartment and watched Mashburn help her into the limo, watched the chauffer put her bags into the trunk. And then, he watched as she drove away, waving goodbye to him until she was out of sight.

As soon as she was out of sight, Jane felt an unexpected pang of loneliness in his heart. He looked down at the bottle of champagne in his hand, and turned back to Lisbon's apartment. He would put it away and save it for later. . . he would save it for the day that Lisbon returned. Then they would toast to friendship, and reunions. . . and to happy endings.

**.**

"You look terrible Patrick," Van Pelt said the next day. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No. . . no sleep," Jane answered, staring at Lisbon's office from his couch.

"You miss her already, don't you?" She asked sympathetically.

"Who?"

"Lisbon," Van Pelt clarified.

"No," Jane lied. "I don't miss her at all. . . sending her away was the best possible thing for her."

"It's okay to miss her," Van Pelt said. "She's your closest friend—"

"I'm fine, I just didn't get any sleep last night. I'm taking care of Lisbon's apartment for her, and the first night in somebody else's home is always the hardest night of all. I'm sure it'll be fine tonight."

Jane knew that he was lying to Van Pelt, but he couldn't tell her the whole truth. That he had had nightmares about Red John finding Lisbon where she was and killing her. That he had slept in Lisbon's bed, and the smell of her perfume had reminded them how painfully far away they really were. He couldn't tell her that he didn't know how he was going to survive the long, painful months without Lisbon. Because in the seven years that he had known her, somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with her. Somewhere along the way, she had become his reason for living.

**TBC. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

the Space and Distance Between Us

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hide out with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves that they never thought they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album, "afterglow". **

**.**

Everything will come around in time

_If you need everybody with you  
>on your side<em>

_Know that I am here for you_

_But I hope in time you'll find yourself alright_

_You'll find yourself with open arms_

_You'll find yourself _

_You'll find yourself in time_

Perfect Girl, Sarah McLachlan_ Somebody wants you Somebody needs you Somebody dreams about you every single night

_Somebody can't breathe_

_Without you it's lonely_

_And somebody hopes that someday you will see, that somebody's me_

_That somebody's me_

Somebody's Me, Enrique IgilisasChapter 2 Perfect Girl

**Lisbon:**

"There you are Teresa!" a weary looking, Madeline Hightower said with her two kids in tow. "I expect your flight was good?"

"Yes, it was" Lisbon answered. "Thank you."

"Is Patrick with you?" Hightower asked, peering over her shoulder.

"No, he didn't come with me," she replied. "Was he supposed to?"

"He never mentioned it to me," Hightower answered. "I just thought that. . . well never mind. Do you have all your things together?"

"Yes." Lisbon nodded to the four suitcases by her feet and adjusted her laptop case.

"Did you bring enough? You know we might be here a while."

"I don't know," Lisbon answered. "Jane's the one that packed for me. If I don't have enough, there are stores here. . . aren't there?"

"There's lots of stores," Mimi Hightower answered.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Hightower asked. "I don't have all day you know."

Lisbon hesitated a moment, she glanced over her shoulder and outside the airport. Everything in her wanted to go to the ticket counter, and purchase a ticket that would take her back to Sacramento. She needed to be there for when Jane found Red John again, she didn't trust him not to kill Red John if the opportunity arose. She had always wanted to be there for when he did find him, because she hoped that maybe her presence would stop him from doing something foolish.

And if she was being honest with herself, the second reason she wanted to run back home so badly, was because the ache in her chest was worst than when she had said goodbye to him.

**.**

"Agent Lisbon?" A small voice floated down from the bed above her. "Agent Lisbon, are you okay?"

Lisbon turned on her back and sighed. "I'm fine Mimi."

"Are you sure. . . I could go and get my mother—"

"Really, I'm fine!" Lisbon hurried to assure the girl. Mimi had woken up Hightower the night before because she had had a headache from the flight, and she couldn't find the Advil. The results had not been pretty. "I'm just really tired, but I can't sleep."

"Mom said you'd have jet-lag. She also said you might be lonely."

"Why would I be lonely?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh. . . because," Mimi answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Because _why_?" Lisbon persisted.

"Your friend. . . Mr. Jane," she answered. "She said that you two are rarely ever apart."

"I don't miss him," Lisbon lied. "I mean, why would I? I've barely been here for two days."

"Oh." Mimi sighed. "Then I guess my mom was wrong. . . and she's usually _never_ wrong."

"Mimi. . ."

"Yes Agent Lisbon?"

"Could you come and sleep with me. . . just for tonight?"

"I kick," Mimi warned.

"I don't mind," she assured her.

Mimi sat up and scrambled down the ladder. She hopped into bed next to Lisbon, and snuggled into her. "Do you feel better?"

"A little," Lisbon answered, moving closer to the wall to make room for the younger girl. For a fleeting moment, she remembered when Tommy was a little boy, and would climb into bed with her after having a bad dream. She had called him the day before to tell him where she was, but she regretted not getting to say goodbye to him in person.

"Agent Lisbon?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to like it here," she promised.

"I'm sure I will," Lisbon said.

"I hope you like it more than my mom does," Mimi whispered. "She cries every single day."

"Maybe she was just. . . bored," Lisbon replied. "She's used to doing more than sitting around every day and watching the _Soap _network."

Mimi giggled. "Yeah. . . sorry about that."

"It's fine, I've been meaning to catch up on my soaps anyways," she assured.

"Really? You watch soap operas?" Mimi asked barely concealing her shock.

"No, I'm more of a _Food Network_, _American Idol_, _Hell's Kitchen _of girl," Lisbon said.

"Oh. . . " Mimi yawned. "I'm sorry Agent Lisbon, but I'm tired and I have school in the morning, so I need to go to sleep."

"Of course, I didn't mean to keep you awake," Lisbon said. "Good night sweetie."

"Good night," Mimi answered.

Lisbon was drifting off to sleep when her phone buzzed. She groaned and reached for it, and checked the caller ID. Her heart leapt when she realized it was Jane. She grabbed her sweater and jumped out of bed. She barely made it into the bathroom before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lisbon, sorry to call so early. I know—"

"Yeah, its three here. But it's so good. . ." she stopped. "Why did you call this early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Jane answered. "And because you've been in New Hampshire for over twenty-four hours, and you still haven't called me yet to tell me that you got there safely."

"Well, I'm here safely," Lisbon said. "You do know that everybody here is sleeping?"

"You don't sound like you've been sleeping."

"You know how it is. . . the first night in a new house."

"You've been there two nights," Jane reminded her.

Lisbon yawned. "Well, they say the third night gets better."

"You're tired," Jane said.

"Yeah. . . but it's okay. It's probably just jet-lag," Lisbon replied. "Thanks for calling."

"Thanks for picking up."

Lisbon didn't say _talk to you later_. She knew that he was going to try and keep her at a distance until Red John was caught. . . or worse, killed by his own hand.

"Good night," Jane said, breaking into her thoughts. "Sweet dreams."

"Okay," Lisbon answered. "Good night. Try and get some sleep yourself. It's midnight there, isn't it?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Sweet dreams then," she said before clicking off. She shoved the phone into her pocket and tip-toed back to the room she was sharing with Mimi.

Mimi was sprawled out all over her bed, so she climbed up into the bunk bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**.**

"Agent Lisbon?"

Lisbon sat up straight. "Yes?"

"It's past eleven. Are you going to wake up now?"

She peered over the safety rail, and down at Will Hightower. "Sure. Just let me take a shower, okay? And then I'll come and see you."

"That's okay. . . I have to do my school," Will replied. "But I wanted to know, if you'd like the rest of the coffee."

"Yes," Lisbon answered with a smile. She stretched out, and then crawled over to the bunk bed ladder. "I'll see you in a little while."

She grabbed her shower stuff, and some clothes to wear. Then she followed Will out into the hallway.

"See you after a while Agent," Will said with a wave.

Lisbon nodded and knocked on the closed bathroom door.

Hightower opened it, blue smoke coming out of the room. "Oh. . . Lisbon, it's you—"

"Yeah, I need to get in here and shower."

"You look like you got some sleep," Hightower said, stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray she was holding.

"I did."

"He called, didn't he?"

"Yes, but it won't be a regular thing," Lisbon said.

Hightower nodded and paused before walking away. "After you shower, could you watch the kids. . . you know? Make sure they do their schoolwork, that kind of stuff? I need to go out. . . take a drive."

"Are you okay?" Lisbon asked.

"Just suffocating. . . a little bit," Hightower answered. "You'll feel like that after a couple of months with nothing to do."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just watch the kids," she replied. "They're tired of me anyways, home schooling has been rough on all three of us. Being together twenty-four hours a day has been rough on the three of us. I think they need a break from me."

Lisbon pulled her hair up into a messy bun and shook her head. "Your kids love you. . . and I'm sure that they love having you around all the time. It must have been harder on them when you had to work late hours."

"You said you needed to shower," Hightower said, stepping aside to let Lisbon into the bathroom. She quickly explained how to use the shower and then disappeared, closing the door behind her.

**.**

Later that day, she was helping Mimi and Will make dinner later that day when her phone rang. She dropped the wooden spoon she had been stirring a pot of mac & cheese with, and went to answer it, turning down the rock music she and the kids had been blasting as she did.

"Did you miss me?" The person on the other end asked.

"Jane! This is _not _the point of my being in New Hampshire!" Lisbon said, a small smile lighting her face all the same.

"Things aren't the same here without you."

Lisbon nodded and went back to the stove. She turned down the macaroni and opened a package of hot dogs. She plunked them into a pot of water and covered them.

"Lisbon? Are you still there?"

"Oh. . . yeah sorry," Lisbon answered. "I'm making dinner for me and the kids."

"Hightower isn't around?" Jane asked. Lisbon could have sworn that she caught a slight lurch in his voice.

"She went for a drive," she replied. "A few hours ago. . . I hope that she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine," Jane said. "He doesn't know where you are yet."

"She seems depressed," Lisbon explained.

"_You're _fine though. . . right?"

"I'll be okay," Lisbon assured him. "Listen, I have to go. Dinner's almost ready."

"I'll call you sometime. . . not today. But tomorrow, or next week," Jane said. "Cho's giving me a funny look. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Lisbon giggled and hung up. "He's really weird," she said to Mimi's questioning look.

"You're blushing," Mimi said with a smirk. She chanted, "Teresa and Patrick sitting in a tree—"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Will chimed in.

"First comes the love, then comes the marriage, the comes Patrick with a baby carriage!" Will and Mimi finished together.

Lisbon laughed, feeling the blush spread down to her neck. "They still teach that in school today?"

"Yeah!" Mimi answered with a giggle.

"Okay, you know what. . ." she paused. "You and Will can go get ready for dinner while I finish making the mac & cheese."

Will and Mimi did as they were told, and Lisbon turned back to her dinner preparation. She was just mixing the powdered cheese into the macaroni when Hightower came in.

"Oh. . . you made dinner," she said, trying to conceal her surprise.

"I can cook with the best of them. You just didn't have a huge selection to choose from," Lisbon replied. "But it's okay, I can go pick up food after dinner."

"Yeah, fine. . ." Hightower replied. "I think I'm going to lie down."

"Don't you want to eat though?" Lisbon asked.

"I already ate, thank you."

Mimi and Will came running back into the kitchen.

"Hi Mommy!" Will said cheerfully.

"Hey baby, were you good for Agent Lisbon?" She asked, rubbing his head affectionately.

"Yes ma'am!" Will answered. "Do you know that she knows every single word to _Livin' on a Prayer_?"

"Does she now?" Hightower said.

"And she knows lots of Taylor Swift songs," Mimi added. "On the _guitar_."

"Sounds like you guys had a good day," Hightower said.

Lisbon smiled. "We did."

"Thank you for letting her come to stay with us!" Will said.

"I couldn't refuse. . ." Hightower let the thought go unfinished. She had promised Jane she would keep it a secret. "Well. . . good night kids. Now remember, when Agent Lisbon says that it's bed time, then it's bedtime."

"Okay guys, dinner's ready," Lisbon said as Hightower disappeared into the living room.

**.**

A couple of hours later, Lisbon had finished putting groceries away after food shopping at a local Shop 'N Save. Will and Mimi were sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen, coloring quietly. She grabbed a _Charlie Brown _coloring book and joined them.

Her cell phone was an inch away from her elbow, and she was tempted to pick it up. . . to text Jane. She hadn't counted on missing him so much. . . or needing to hear his voice throughout the day. She had always thought that when she was rid of Jane, she would be relieved. She had prepared herself to celebrate when they weren't together anymore. She had even been saving money for an expensive bottle of Champagne—

"Agent Lisbon, are you okay?" Will asked, dropping his Carnation pink Crayon into his _Muppets_ coloring book and putting his little hand atop her's.

Lisbon felt the tears pricking at her eyes, and her throat closing up. But she nodded and pushed the phone away from her.

"I'll be fine," she promised for the second time that day. How could she explain to a young boy that somewhere in the span of seven years she had fallen in love with her consultant? That she missed him more than anything, and that for the first time in her life, she was scared of something?

**TBC. . . **

**Author's Note:**

**I won't be posting anything until next weekend. I am involved with my church's VBS (vacation Bible school). I will be transporting a bunch of excited second-graders all over the place. So, until next time, read some of my other, finished stories.**

**Love,**

**Holly June 17, 2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**the Space & Distance Between Us**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hide out with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves that they never thought they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album, "afterglow". **

**Author's Note:**

**VBS went really well! A little girl made me a bracelet, which I am still wearing. . . proudly. I met an adorable little boy, he just melted my heart. I was in love by the end of the week. He gave me some of the best hugs that I have EVER had. On Friday, we had our closing program. And the fifth/sixth graders and all the teenage/young adult volunteers did a flashmob at lunch. Have you ever been part of a flashmob? Some of the best fun I have ever had in my life. **

**The only reason I didn't update this weekend is because I was feeling kind of sick, and I was VERY tired. I took an hour nap yesterday and stayed home from church because I had an ear-ache. But please. . . enjoy this chapter.**

**.**

**Jane****:**

"Things aren't the same here without you," he said. There was silence at the other end. "Lisbon? Are you still there?"

"Oh. . . yeah. Sorry, I was just making dinner for me and the kids."

"Hightower isn't around?" Jane asked. His voice caught in his throat, and he wished that he could be there with her. He wished that it was _their_ kids that she was making dinner for. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"She went for a drive," Lisbon answered, reminding him what they were really talking about. "A few hours ago. . . I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine," he hurried to assure her. "He doesn't know where you are."

"She seems depressed," she said, explaining what she meant.

"You're fine though, right?" Jane asked, feeling just the slightest bit worried that Lisbon too would get depressed. He knew from personal experience and from his past work, that it could happen because everything you knew and held dear had been taken away from you.

"I'll be fine," Lisbon promised.

It was her true assuring voice, Jane knew it well.

"Listen, I have to go," she said. "Dinner's almost ready."

He suddenly didn't know what to say. All of his words came out in a confused mess. "I'll call you sometime. . . not today. Maybe tomorrow, or sometime next week. Cho's giving me a funny look. Talk to you later! Bye."

Cho gave him an understanding smile. "You miss her."

"What? No. . ."

"You miss her," he said again, this time it was sympathetically.

"No," Jane lied again, glancing at Van Pelt. She had made the same statement a couple of days earlier. And he had lied then too.

"Admit it Jane, you've fallen for her," Rigsby prodded. "It's only natural. You have worked with her for almost eight years."

"I've worked with you and Cho for almost eight years, and I haven't fallen for either of you," Jane shot back smoothly.

"Ha, ha, ha. . . always the funny guy," Rigsby said, turning back to his FreeCell game.

Jane sighed and retreated to his attic hideout without a word. He fell on his cot and stared at the ceiling, wishing that Lisbon would walk through the door like she had been doing lately. She never stayed longer than six minutes, but that was the beauty in it really. She was there for him, but she never really pushed.

"So, I fell for her. . ." he said to the empty room. "What now?"

Like he expected, there was no reply. He sighed again and continued, "And I miss her. . . I miss her like I'd miss breathing. But this is for her own good, because she's safer where Red John isn't."

Jane groaned and pulled his pillow over his face, cursing Red John as he did. Red John made everything so much more complicated.

**.**

"Jane?"

"Lisbon! You came back?" Jane replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"No. . . it's Grace," Van Pelt answered. "I just wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat. We're ordering out."

"It's okay," he answered. "I'll get something to eat later."

"It's not the same for you is it? I mean without Lisbon."

"Truthfully? No."

"She'll be back," Van Pelt said. "And then you can tell her everything."

"Right."

"Come on," Van Pelt prodded. "Being alone will only make everything worse."

**.**

Van Pelt was right. Being with the team, even without Lisbon, was better than being alone. He did think about her throughout the night, and he would reach for his phone. . . tempted to text her, to break his promise about not getting in contact with her until the next day.

He kept reminding himself over and over that Lisbon's being in New Hampshire was a good thing in the long run. He knew if anything happened to her, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

And she was the last person that he wanted to regret.

"It's okay that you fell for her," Cho said when Jane's silence had gotten too much for all of them.

"Are we on that subject again?" He asked.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd fall for her?" Rigsby answered.

"You never spoke wiser words," Cho teased.

"Please. . . don't say I told you so," Jane requested. "You have to understand! I tried _not_ to fall for her. I fought it with everything in me. I didn't even realize that I loved her until I lost her. Until she wasn't there with me every day."

"It's okay that you fell for her," Cho repeated.

"And why shouldn't have you fallen for her?" Van Pelt added.

"Why did you fall for her?" Rigsby asked.

Jane wasn't used to getting the third-degree from anybody. But he decided to appease his fellow teammates and tell them what they wanted to know. He paused for a second and then said slowly, "She's somebody who's seen the worse side of me. . . and didn't run away. She's stood by me, and listened to me when I needed somebody to talk to. She's the only person I could really open up to. And I cannot even begin to tell you why else I fell for her."

"He's speechless!" Rigsby said. "So he _must_ be in love."

"I'm not _in_ love. Being "in" love always fades," Jane replied. "I love her. . . plain and simple."

"Love isn't selfish," Van Pelt said, repeating something she had memorized in Sunday school when she was younger. "You know you _were _unselfish in sending Lisbon away."

"Maybe," Jane said. "But I'm selfish, because I want her back. And I'm tempted to go and get her."

Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt were quiet. This was a side of Jane that they never got to see, he never ever revealed _anything _to them.

"But I can't. . . I can't do it. I'm selfish, because I want her in my life for as long as possible. And if that means sending her to New Hampshire to be safe, then that's where I want her."

"Well then. . " Van Pelt began slowly. "We'll do everything we can to bring her back to you."

**TBC. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

the Space & Distance Between Us

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hide out with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves that they never thought they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album, "afterglow". **

**.**

Chapter 4

**Lisbon:**

She had been in New Hampshire for two weeks, and in those two weeks of being away, she had only heard from Jane three times.

She knew that he was trying to distance himself from her, but it was killing her. And not just because she missed him, but also because she wasn't used to being out of the loop at work. (And nobody else was calling her to tell her what was going on.)

But she took it all in stride and tried to make the best of it. Especially for the Hightowers. . . especially for Mimi and Will, because Hightower seemed to grow increasingly depressed and distant with each passing day. She would go on long drives on a daily basis, and leave her to care for the kids.

She didn't mind though. It gave her a distraction from her growing concern over the chaos that she was certain her team was experiencing with her absence. It gave her a distraction from missing Jane, and her growing feelings for him. When she was with Mimi and Will, she didn't have to admit to herself her feelings. .. not even a little bit.

The only thing she did mind was how slowly time seemed to move. A minute seemed like eternity, an hour seemed longer.

Thankfully the Hightower children were a constant source of diversion and amusement. They were always around, asking for help with their school work, or requesting she tell a story about her and Jane. . . or that she play a song on Mimi's guitar.

Today, they were making Chicken Alfredo, and Lisbon was telling them about the time that Jane had taken her for supper in Napa Valley.

"And Mr. Mashburn let Mr. Jane borrow his car even after he wrecked his other one?" Will asked with widened eyes.

"Well. . . yes," Lisbon answered. "Don't ask me why, but he did."

"And it was your first date?" Mimi asked, her eyes getting a dreamy look to them.

"I don't know. . . we didn't label it," Lisbon said, smiling amusedly. She popped a tray of garlic bread into the oven. "Mimi, go and set the table please."

"Yes ma'am!" Mimi nodded and scurried off to do what she was told.

Lisbon turned to Will. "You, my friend, can get the iced tea and the Parmesan cheese from the fridge."

"Okay!" Will replied willingly.

Hightower came in at that moment. "You made dinner again?"

"Yes," Lisbon answered. "Maybe you'll eat a little something tonight?"

"No. . . no thank you." She refused like she had the other thirteen nights. "I ate in town today."

Lisbon smiled, a knowing smile, and began to slice bread. "Well if you get hungry for dessert, Mimi and I made bear claws today. Can you believe that there were actually recipes on the Internet for _bear claws_? They're not as good as _Marie's_, but they're edible."

"Really, I'm okay."

"Well, would you at least like to have a glass of Merlot?" Lisbon asked. "Your kids would love to see you. And frankly, I would love some adult company."

"Patrick not calling you enough?" Hightower asked sarcastically.

Lisbon paled a little bit. "He's just. . . trying to keep me – _us – _safe"

Hightower sighed. "I'm sorry Teresa, that was uncalled for. I'll tell you what, tomorrow's Friday. You can have the day to yourself, and I'll spend some time with my kids. When you get back, we can all make dinner and have a movie night."

Lisbon smiled at this. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good. . . now I'm going to take some Advil PM and then turn in early. Goodnight Agent Lisbon."

"Goodnight. . . Agent Hightower," Lisbon replied, finding it strange and a little bit funny that they were both out of the CBI, and they couldn't call each other by their first names. It was still all about protocol, and professionalism.

**.**

After two episodes of _Phineas & Ferb_, and four _Wizards of Waverly Place reruns_, Lisbon sent Mimi and Will to get ready for bed while she finished cleaning the kitchen up from dinner.

She had just turned on the dishwasher when her phone buzzed. She answered it quickly, hoping it was from Jane, but wasn't too disappointed when she heard her three-year-old niece on the other end of the line.

"I know it's late there," Tommy said after a couple of minutes had passed. "But Cherie wouldn't go to sleep until she had said goodnight to you."

"That's okay," Lisbon assured him. "I miss hearing from people."

"Have you heard from him in a while?"

"Not since last week. . . it's for the best though."

"You miss him." It wasn't a question, but a statement coming from one of the people who knew Teresa Lisbon better than she knew herself.

"As much as I would miss breathing," Lisbon admitted.

"Maybe _you_ should call him," Tommy suggested. "You're a twenty-first century woman. You could make a move. . . if you wanted to."

"As much as I hate it, I'm going to play by his rules for once. It'll go better for me if I do—"

"Agent Lisbon! We're ready for bed!" Mimi called.

"Tommy, I have to go."

"Okay I'll call you again later. . . love you."

"I love you too," Lisbon replied.

**.**

"Mom's asleep in our room," Mimi told Lisbon when she had joined her and Will in the living room.

"That's okay," Lisbon said. "We'll sleep on the pull out couch with Will."

"But your pajamas—"

"I left them in the bathroom after my shower this morning," she told Will. "So, this is what we'll do. We'll get the bed ready, and then I'll get dressed for bed—"

"And then you'll tell us another story. . ." Will finished, looking at her hopefully.

"Yes, of course. . ." Lisbon said, rubbing his head, she surpressed the feelings of hurt and loneliness that were surfacing once again. It was the only thing to do to help her keep breathing.

**TBC. . . **

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was babying a second-degree burn on the side of my left hand. How did it happen, you ask? Well, last Thursday I was making homemade mac & cheese (yes, your beloved author is quite the Holly Homemaker, a Domestic Debby), anyways. . . back to my story. I was making homemade mac & cheese in a Chinese Wok. So, after the cheese sauce was made, I didn't really feel like pulling out a glass casserole dish, so I threw the past into the sauce and stuck the Wok in a 400 degree oven. When the mac & cheese was finished baking, I went to get it out. . . I probably didn't have a good grip on the pot holder, because my skin made contact with hot metal. At first I thought it was nothing, and then the worst pain kicked in and I almost passed out. I had to sit on the floor because it was burning.

**So to make a long story short, I was up all night on Thursday with pain so bad, I thought I was dying. If I took my hand out of the water and ice my mom gave me, it felt like my skin was melting off. So yeah. . . lesson learned, never ever bake mac & cheese in a Wok.**

**If you took the time to read this long author's note, thanks. And don't forget to review. . . but not about my burn. **

**Holly, July 6, 2011_**


	5. Chapter 5

**the Space & Distance Between Us**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hide out with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves that they never thought they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album, "afterglow". **

**Shout outs:**

**Just Mosie, moliternobr, Rothelena, *Hikaru Ceres, jane&lisbonalways, & to jamhead. . . thank you ladies (and guys, if there are any of you) for your lovely reviews on my last chapter. I really appreciate them. And thanks for the concern about my burn, it's like a callous now. But even though it's healing, I'm still kind of scared of the stove. I was home by myself last night, and freaked out because I had to make my own dinner with the broiler. **

***I realized that Lisbon not questioning **_**what**_** Hightower is doing. I have seriously thought about adding a chapter from her POV, but then I go to the point where. . . that wouldn't fit because this is about Jane and Lisbon. And then, I think well. . . I'll just add some HT at the beginning of my next Lisbon chapter. Does that sound good to you guys?**

**P.S**

**Let me assure you of one thing, she's not working with Red John. **

**.**

Chapter 5

**Jane:**

"When was the last time you called her?" Van Pelt asked as she and Jane finished going over case details.

"Eight days ago," Jane replied.

Van Pelt looked thoughtful, and then she shoved Jane's phone over towards him. "Call her. I'll finish up here, I really don't mind."

"But it's late there!" Jane protested. "She's probably sleeping by now."

"Call her tomorrow then," Van Pelt said. "She'll probably be happy to hear from you."

Jane contemplated telling Van Pelt everything on his mind. . . including how he wished in the back of his mind how he and Lisbon could have met in a different place, during a different time. . . and under different circumstances. And how he was afraid to call her, because what if Red John was tracking his calls?

But she had enough problems without his adding his minor ones to them. He didn't want her to worry about him, it was bad enough that Lisbon was half-way across the United States worrying about him.

"If you don't need me anymore, then I'm going to leave," he said.

"I've got things under control," Van Pelt replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Grace," Jane said flinging his jacket over his shoulder and slipping his cell phone into his pocket.

"See you tomorrow." She waved.

Jane waved back and headed towards the elevators. For a second, he glanced at the stairs that led to his attic, but decided against going upstairs. He was becoming more and more comfortable at Lisbon's apartment. . . and when he was there, in a strange way, it almost felt like she was with him.

**.**

The next morning, Jane watched the clock anxiously. When the time finally reached nine, he grabbed his cell phone and called Lisbon.

"Hello?"

"It's me!" He said cheerfully.

"I was wondering when you'd call again!" Lisbon replied, her voice growing perkier.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Jane asked, tucking his cell phone under his chin and reaching for Lisbon's kettle to boil water for tea.

"No! Not at all!" She answered. "I'm just leaving for the afternoon. Hightower's going to spend some time with her kids."

"Good," Jane said. "Its about time she snaps out of whatever's bothering her."

Lisbon grew quiet on the other end, and he could almost hear her thoughts. She was thinking that he should take his own advice. . . that he should snap out of whatever was bothering him, and that he should stop pursuing Red John.

He wouldn't tell her that – maybe, if she gave the word – he would do just that. . . if she asked him, maybe he would drop everything and go to New Hampshire just to be with her.

"Jane? Are you still there?" Lisbon asked after they had listened to each other's breathing for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just thinking. . ."

"You think too much," she said half-teasing, half-serious.

Jane pulled the boiling water off the stove and prepared his tea. "Maybe I should stop thinking so much."

"Do you know how?"

"I think so," he replied without really thinking.

Lisbon's laughter filled him with peace, and he really wanted to see her again in that moment. And that's when he realized something he could do without thinking about what could happen. . . or what _would_ happen because of it.

"Jane," Lisbon said breaking into his thoughts. "I'm heading out onto the highway. So, I really shouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Right," Jane replied. "Have fun doing whatever it is you're doing."

"I'm going apple picking," she told him. "It's fall you know. . . so, the apples are ready. And the foliage is so beautiful."

"What are you going to do with the apples you pick?" He asked.

"Make an apple pie for dessert."

Jane was assaulted with images of a fully domesticated Lisbon, barefoot and in faded jeans, with a silver ring on her left ring finger, and a baby bump growing underneath a white t-shirt. She was standing in a kitchen, making supper, and he was getting home from work.

He smiled and took a sip of his tea. The picture he had painted was enough to keep him pursuing Red John a little longer. . . he needed to be with Lisbon, and it wasn't going to be possible until Red John was gone.

"Jane? I really have to go now."

"Right," Jane said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, but you have to _promise_!" She said.

"_I promise_," Jane complied, meaning it sincerely.

When he hung up with her, he called Mashburn. Ready to put his plan not to think into action.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note:**

**I really don't like this chapter. . . it seems short and unfufilling to me. Even when I wrote the first draft, I felt that way about it. But I'll let you be the judge of that, drop me a review and tell me how you feel about this chapter.**

**I don't know what it is about Mashburn, he keeps popping up in this story, and he has no significance to my story really. . . which irritates me. I wish I could get rid of him, but I just can't. No worries, he's just a background piece, nothing more. **

**Until next time,**

**Holly July 8, 2011_**


	6. Chapter 6

**the Space & Distance Between Us**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hide out with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves that they never thought they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album, "afterglow". **

**.**

**Shout-Outs:**

**To all my AMAZING reviewers, lysjelonken, moliternobr, jamhead, Aania71, lisbonandjanealways, Wldwmn, In The Name, & Just Mosie. . . thanks for the reviews guys, they're always appreciated. **

**To everybody who put me on author alert, thanks for that too. It tells me that there are people out there reading my stories and enjoying them. So, I'm not writing in vain.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Lisbon:**

**(Thursday)**

Hightower lit a cigarette and looked out over the water, the leaves were beginning to change but she barely noticed them. When Patrick Jane had sent her to New Hampshire, she had slowly begun to die. It was one reason she couldn't bear to be at home anymore, Lisbon and her kids were so alive.

She took a long drag of her cigarette and leaned over to open her glove compartment. She pulled out a plastic baggy and dumped out an assortment of pills in her hand. She turned them over and over, looking for courage to put them all in her mouth, force them down her throat, and find peaceful oblivation. Instead, she poured them back in the Ziploc bag and put it back away in the glove compartment. There would be other chances, other opportunities to check out and end it all.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was getting late. Lisbon would start to worry, and then become pesky, calling her constantly to see if she was okay, and when she was coming home. She put the key in the ignition and turned down her music, preparing herself to face the darkness that was even larger when she was at her condo. It was there, everything that had happened in the past six months even more real.

**.**

**(Friday)**

"You smell like fall!" Will said as he and Mimi helped Lisbon carry a huge basket of fresh Macintosh apples into the house.

"And what does _fall_ smell like exactly?" Mimi asked.

"Like Agent Lisbon," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like apples, and leaves, and a bon fire, and Starbucks."

Lisbon laughed. "I missed you too."

"Then why didn't you bring us with you?" Will asked with a tiny pout.

"Because," Lisbon explained patiently. "You needed to spend time with your mother."

"She spent most of the day smoking in the bathroom," Will confided in a loud whisper.

"She's just stressed," Lisbon defended, heaving the basket up on the counter.

"She's making me sad," Will said.

"Well, cheer up!" She commanded playfully. She went to the CD player and flipped through her music. She slipped Michael Bublé in and attempted a few solo swing dance steps as the music started.

Will giggled.

"Now that Will is all cheered up, what should we make for dinner?" Lisbon asked. "And we are _not_ having hot dogs with Mac & Cheese Will."

"_Rats_," he muttered.

"We can have soup and grilled cheese," she suggested. "I did freeze the leftover beef and veggie soup that I made for dinner Sunday night."

"I'll make the grilled cheese!" Mimi said enthusiastically.

"I'll watch the soup," Will offered.

"That means I can concentrate on dessert," Lisbon said, unbuttoning her jacket and tossing it aside. She unwound her scarf from around her neck and discarded it too. Then she rolled up her sleeves and started to get ingredients for pie crust.

An hour later, they had all sat down in the living room and put a movie on. Lisbon glanced at Hightower, who padded out of the back room in sweats and a large t-shirt, she handed her a bowl of soup. "Tired?"

"Just a little," Hightower replied, dragging her spoon through her soup.

"We could talk about it," Lisbon said. "Just you and me. . . in the kitchen."

"Really, I'm _fine_!" Hightower insisted. "I just need some sleep!"

Lisbon's lips set in a firm line, she wanted to press the issue, but knew better not to. The timer dinged and she got to her feet. "I have to go and check on my pie."

Will and Mimi smiled at her from over their food, and then turned their attention back to _The Emperor's New Groove_.

**.**

After two more movies, _Annie_ at Mimi's request and _Finding Nemo_ at Will's, Hightower was sleeping in the recliner. Lisbon was partially asleep, holding a plate of half finished pie. Bobby Darrin's crooning _Somewhere Beyond the Sea _on the _Finding Nemo _credits was blissfully soothing.

"Bedtime," she yawned.

"But agent Lisbon its Friday!" Mimi whined.

"And it's almost one 'o clock," Lisbon replied. "We can watch another movie tomorrow."

"Promise?" Will asked fighting back a yawn, but failing miserably.

"Promise," Lisbon said, standing up and slipping out her red Converse sneakers. "Help me bring the dishes into the kitchen, then I'll make your bed up."

Will and Mimi did as they were told, stacking dishes and gathering used napkins. Twenty minutes later, everybody was tucked into bed and drifting off to sleep against their best efforts.

**.**

"Open up mommy!" There was a frustrated groan, then more banging and shouting. "_Please_ mommy! I _really_ need to use the bathroom!"

Lisbon sighed and sat up in bed, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost ten.

Will appeared in the door, his features anxious. "Agent Lisbon, will you go check on my mom? She's been in the bathroom for a while now. And I needed to get in there _five minutes_ ago."

"Wait a second, okay sweetie?" Lisbon answered, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She pulled an oversized sweater on, and followed him back to the bathroom.

"_Mommy_!" Will started again.

"Madeline?" Lisbon asked, knocking on the door gently. "Are you in there?" She turned to Will. "Are you _absolutely_ sure that she's in there? Maybe she just went out earlier than she usually does—"

"I'm sure agent Lisbon," Will replied earnestly. "I was eating my Frosted Flakes and watching _Sponge Bob _when I saw her go in!"

Lisbon tried the doorknob. It was locked, so she shook the door and shouted Hightower's name again.

"Is she okay?" Will asked, growing even more anxious.

"I don't know," Lisbon answered truthfully. "But I want you go back to mine and Mimi's room, and not come out until I say. Okay? Close the door and lock it. Do you understand?"

Will nodded.

"I need you to promise William," Lisbon said sternly.

"I promise," he whispered.

Lisbon waited until he was gone, and then she searched frantically for something to unlock the door. When she came up empty, she braced herself and broke down the door. What she discovered made her blood run cold, and her heart stop beating.

Hightower was sprawled out on the floor, her skin ashy, and multi-colored pills scattered all over the place.

The cop in Lisbon took action immediately and she sprang into action. She checked Hightower's pulse and grabbed her cell phone to call 911, praying with everything in her that her former boss would live.

**.**

It had been three hours since Lisbon had herded Mimi and Will into the car, the three of them still dressed in pajamas, and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Now Mimi and Will were getting anxious, and asking to go home. Lisbon wanted to start crying and complaining about going back to their condo, but she held it together and went to talk to a nurse.

The nurse gave them permission to leave, because they wouldn't really know anything about Hightower's condition for the next twenty-four hours.

**.**

When they got home, Lisbon sat the kids down in front of the Disney Channel and then went to find something for their lunch. She knew that she had to eat even though her stomach was in knots and all she could think about was the time her father had killed himself.

She sighed and closed the refrigerator door. She decided to order a pizza, because at least she didn't have to think about something to prepare.

An hour later the doorbell was ringing, so Lisbon went to answer the door, wallet in hand.

"Did somebody order a pizza?"

Her heart dropped to her toes. Jane was standing in the threshold, a box of takeout pizza in his hand, and he was smiling at her.

"Jane. . ." She whispered before uncharacteristically falling into his arms and dissolving into tears.

**TBC. . .**

**A****uthor's Note:**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure that you guys are all ready to kill me about now. But if you did that, you wouldn't find out what happened next. And note, I did say that Lisbon fell in Jane's arms uncharacterstically. So, yeah. . . I did point out she was OOC.**

**Holly**


	7. Chapter 7

**the Space & Distance Between Us**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hide out with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves that they never thought they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album, "afterglow". **

**Shout-Outs:**

**Just Mosie, Brookie66, Arianna Elizabeth Jackson, In the Name, jamhead, LAurore, Aania71, lysjelonken, Wldwmn, & TeresaLisbonCBI thanks for reviewing! I know you're probably tired of hearing how much I appreciate it your reviews, but it's the truth. And the truth is always worth repeating.**

**&  
>Thanks to everybody who put me on their authorstory alert, or favorited this story. That's appreciated too, because every little bit counts in making me want to write more.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Jane:**

"What happened?" Jane asked smoothing down her messy hair, his hand running down to her back so he could rub comforting circles into her t-shirt.

"Hightower. . ." Lisbon answered through her tears.

"What happened?" He repeated, feeling a wave of panic wash over him. "Did Red John—"

"No, nothing like that!" She replied quickly. "She tried to kill herself this morning."

"Oh Teresa. . ." Jane dropped the pizza and pulled her closer, held her tighter. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. _So_, _so _sorry. . . you shouldn't have had to go through that. Not by yourself."

He felt terrible. . . his poor Lisbon, so brave and put together. . . holding it together for everybody else. He wanted to do something besides hold her, he wanted to kiss away the pain and make everything go disappear.

After a few more minutes, he pulled away and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She gave him a quivering smile.

"We'll be okay," Jane promised. "Now you go and shower, while I feed the kids."

"But what are you doing here?" Lisbon asked. "I thought you—"

"I'm not thinking," he answered, not bothering to give her further explanation. "And I'm glad that I didn't. You need me."

**.**

A little while later, she joined Jane and the kids in the living room. They were watching _Lemonade Mouth_, and Mimi was insisting that Jane looked like one of the characters in the movie.

"That's not true," Jane replied. "And besides, he looks like me. Not the other way around."

"Agent Lisbon, doesn't he look like Chris Brochu?" Mimi asked.

"Who?" She asked.

Will pointed to a blonde, blue-eyed teenager on screen. "Him! He's Ray in _Lemonade Mouth_."

"Well. . . just a little bit," Lisbon said, studying the boy closely. She nodded. "Yeah, I can see the resemblance."

"Pizza?" Jane asked, signaling the issue was closed. "I saved a couple pieces for you."

Lisbon's stomach knotted at the sight of food. But for the sake of Hightower's kids, she had to keep her strength up. So, she nodded and took a seat next to Jane.

He handed her a slice of pizza on a paper plate. Then, he rested his hand on her knee and stroked it gently, willing her to be okay. A thought hit him and he sat up straight. "Somebody should call Madeline's ex. . . just in case—"

Lisbon nodded and put her food down. "I'll do it."

Jane took one look at her drawn face, and the dark circles under her eyes. He knew that she was used to breaking bad news to people. . . that it was her job. But he didn't want her to have to tell Hightower's ex-husband that his ex-wife had tried to commit suicide. It was too close to home for her.

He reached out his hand and gently took her by the wrist. "No. . . it's okay. I'll do it."

"Really?" Lisbon asked, looking doubtful.

"I'll be professional," Jane promised, releasing her and standing.

"Promise?" She asked, relief shining in her eyes.

"Promise," he replied. "Do you want me to pinkie-swear or something?"

Lisbon collapsed on the couch. "No, I trust you."

He returned a few minutes later, tucking his cell phone away. "He thanked me for calling and said that he'd be over hear as soon as possible. I told him to call Mashburn."

"You need to stop taking advantage of Walter," Lisbon scolded, but there was a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I can't help it. . . I _like_ taking advantage of him," Jane answered.

"I can tell," Lisbon said dryly, smiling inspite of herself.

Jane sat down next to her and tactfully put his arm around Lisbon's shoulder. He really wanted to comfort her, to tell her that he was right there for her. The next thing he knew, she was snuggling closer and Will was climbing into his lap.

"How long are you going to be here?" Lisbon asked, maneuvering so she could accommodate Will.

"Until we're sure about Madeline's condition," Jane answered. "Maybe a little longer."

"I'm glad," Lisbon said as her breathing grew even and she drifted off to sleep. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

**.**

Lisbon woke up to the sounds of a _Hannah Montana Forever _rerun, Jane singing _Stardust_ and the smell of something cooking. She stretched and yawned to join whoever was in the kitchen.

What she found was Mimi, Will, and Jane making hamburgers and French fries.

"Did you have a good nap?" Jane stopped singing as she came in.

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's good," He said. "I wanted to make something a little more sophisticated than hamburgers and fries, but Will kept insisting on hot dogs with mac & cheese."

"He always asks for hot dogs and mac & cheese," Lisbon said as she picked up a freshly cut tomato and took a bite. "Ignore him."

"Oh, and the hospital called. They wouldn't give me any information though, so I told them that I was your husband."

"And _why _did you do that?"

"Because, apparently Hightower is your adopted sister."

Lisbon blushed. "Okay, so what did they say?"

"All her vitals are stable, but she still hasn't woken up yet," Jane answered. "And they confirmed that she OD'd on Advil and Bendryle"

"I can't believe. . ." Lisbon trailed off.

"She's going to be okay," her assured her. "The nurse I spoke with said that she'd get through this with very little damage, or no damage at all."

Lisbon looked at Mimi and Will. "I keep asking myself why."

"Did she leave a note?" Jane pulled her into a corner and asked in a low voice.

She shook her head. "I didn't find one."

Jane wanted to say something clever, maybe tell her something that he would have told one of his clients back in his psychic days. But he didn't want to lie to her, or glitz it up either.

"You know why she did it," he said after what seemed like hours. (He wasn't going to mention her father to her though. Not in a million years.) "You've been a cop for a long time now. Sometimes suicide doesn't have a motive. . . it's selfish. I know because. . ."

Lisbon nodded. She knew why too. . . her father had killed himself because he swore that he couldn't live without her mother, even though he had her and her brothers. Jane had killed himself because he had lost his wife and daughter. (Although in her mind, his motives weren't selfish. . . he really had had nobody. Though, if he tried to kill himself _now_, she would say that he was selfish.)

"Mr. Jane, do you like _the Sound of Music_?" Mimi asked.

"I did once. . ." Jane answered. "But I haven't watched it for a long time."

"May we watch it tonight?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"Yes," he replied. "But only if it's okay with Agent Lisbon."

"It's fine," Lisbon said, hoping that it would take everybody's minds off the events of what had happened that day.

"Could we watch it while we eat dinner?"

"Sure," Jane answered. "It's a long movie anyways, isn't it?"

"It's almost four hours," Will volunteered.

Jane nodded. "Then it's a movie that we'll definitely watch while we're eating."

**.**

Will and Mimi had fallen asleep half-way through Captain Von Trapp and Maria's duet. It had been a long day for everybody, so Lisbon was glad when they fell asleep early. Jane helped her put Will on the pull-out bed. He had just tucked him in when Will pulled Lisbon down to his level.

"Could we all sleep together. . . just for tonight?"

"Just for tonight," Jane answered for Lisbon. She shot him a look and he lowered his voice. "It's just for tonight. He needs to know that you're not going to leave him."

"_I know_! Tommy was the same way when—"

Jane nodded as she let the thought go unfinished. He reached for her hand and held it loosely. "_I _know."

She sighed. "Just this once."

And that's how she and Jane wound up sleeping together for the first time. In an uncomfortable pullout bed with Mimi sleeping next to her, and Will sleeping next to him. It wasn't the most ideal, or the most romantic situation. But it was comforting for everybody. And that was what was important.

**.**

Lisbon woke up the next morning with her head resting on Jane's chest, and his arms wrapped around her protectively. For a second, she forgot about Red John and Hightower. . . it felt like she and Jane had been together all their lives. It felt right.

"You're awake!" Mimi said, coming from the kitchen with a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Yeah," Lisbon replied, untangling herself from Jane's arms. He groaned and reached for her again, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Lisbon answered.

"Will isn't either," Mimi said. "He just threw up."

"Is he okay?" Lisbon asked.

"I gave him some stomach medicine and put him back to bed in our bedroom," Mimi replied.

"I'm going to check on him just the same," Lisbon said. "You wake up Mr. Jane and then get dressed. Okay?"

Mimi nodded and started to poke at Jane with her spoon.

**.**

Will was sitting up in Lisbon's bed and reading a _Boxcar Children_ book when she came in.

"Feeling better?" Lisbon asked, perching at the edge of the mattress and touching his forehead gently.

"Yeah, I just have a little bit of a nervous stomach," Will replied.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lisbon promised. "And Mimi isn't either, plus your dad should be here today."

"And Mr. Jane?"

"He has to leave eventually," she answered. "But only because of work."

Will sighed and put his book down. "I think he likes you," he confided.

"How do you know?"

"Because, last night I saw him looking at you when Captain Von Trapp and Maria were singing their duet."

Lisbon furrowed her eyebrows. "While we were watching _Sound of Music_?"

Will was about to reply when Jane came in, sleepy-eyed and with bed head.

"Guess who just showed up," he said.

Lisbon shook her head.

"Daddy!" Will shouted.

"Will!" Jack Hightower said, coming over to his bed and scooping him up into his arms. He turned to Lisbon. "Thank you for all your help Agent Lisbon, Mr. Jane was just filling me in on all the things you've been doing to help Madeline and the kids these past couple of months. I don't even know how I'm going to repay you."

"It's nothing, really," Lisbon replied. "I'm just glad to help."

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here!" Will said, wrapping his arms around his father's neck and hugging him tighter. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Jack replied, hugging his son.

"We'll just go make breakfast," Jane said, pulling Lisbon by the hand and leading her out the door. "Do you like coffee? Or are you a tea drinker?"

"Coffee, thank you," Jack answered.

"Coffee it is then," Jane said, shoving Mimi into the room. "Come on Lisbon, let's leave Jack and his kids to talk."

**TBC. . . **

**Author's Note:**

**Interesting fact, Chris Brochu played the young Jane in a Mentalist episode, the baseball one. I'm blanking on the name of the episode, and I could go look it up because my brother does have both seasons of the Mentalist, but I have a lot on my mind and I really don't want to look it up.**

**I hate the ending, I feel like it's SO lame. But I had no idea how to end it. Suicide/suicidal attempts are a tricky subject to write about, and it's a subject I've never dealt with in my writing before. But up until recently, I never dealt with domestic abuse either, and somebody requested a story to Taylor Swift's "Mean" for a series of stories I'm writing for a show called "Leverage". So, I guess you learn from experience. Don't worry, Hightower things will be clarified in the next chapter or two. Promise. Lucky for you guys, I wrote this story in May. . . so, I know where I'm going with this. . . even though I'm doing some editing and re-editing.**

**I remain your's faithfully,**

**Holly, July 16, 2011_**


	8. Chapter 8

**the Space & Distance Between Us**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hide out with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves that they never thought they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album, "afterglow". **

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**Lisbon:**

"Thank you. . . to the both of you," Hightower said a week later when Jane and Lisbon stopped to visit her at the hospital on route to the airport. "I don't know what I would have done if it had just been me—"

"We didn't do anything," Lisbon replied.

"But you did," Hightower insisted. "You didn't just let me die on the bathroom floor, you called an ambulance. And you called my ex-husband, you've taken care of my children, and came to see me every single day. It might not seem like anything, but it's everything to me."

"Really, we didn't mind in the least," Lisbon assured her.

Hightower toyed with the straw in her can of Gingerale. "After I did it – after I took the pills – I didn't want to die anymore. All I could see what I was leaving behind, my children. . . _everything_. By then it was too late, or so I thought. The last thing I remember is begging God that he would send somebody to find me. . . and he sent you Teresa."

Lisbon looked at Jane, and then back at Hightower. "I'm just glad that I was there."

"I'm going to get help," Hightower said.

Jane smiled encouragingly. "I think that's a very good idea."

"I'll be here with you the whole entire time," Lisbon added, she reached out and squeezed her boss's hand. "We'll get through this together."

**.**

They drove to the airport in silence until Lisbon could have sworn the silence was going to kill her. "Thank you for coming," she finally said.

"It was no problem," Jane answered. "I needed to come. . . I _needed_ to see you again."

Lisbon's heart skipped a beat. But she decided not to press the issue. If he wound up confessing anything. . . or not confessing anything she knew that he wouldn't be able to stay put for however many months or years it took to catch Red John.

They arrived in Boston an hour later, and Lisbon didn't know how she was going to say goodbye to Jane for a second time. She didn't know how she would face the long drive back to Merimack by herself.

He treated her to lunch in one of the airport's cafés and then all to soon, his flight was being called.

She smiled at him as he collected his carryon bag. "Thanks again."

Jane nodded and pulled her into a hug that lingered a little longer than it should have. He pulled away and brushed his lips against her's. It was barely noticeable that it could have been a whisper. His eyes met her's and he said, "Until next time."

Lisbon couldn't reply, tears were welling up in her eyes and she had a lump in her throat. She didn't want to let him go. . . she wanted to grab him, drag him back to the car, and drive far away to a place where Red John didn't exist. A place where he couldn't find them, and eventually he would only be a memory.

But Jane was already sprinting down the terminal, to the plane that would take him back to California. He turned around for a second and waved at her. She waved back, giving him half-a-smile, and then he was gone.

**.**

Seven days later, Hightower returned from the hospital and Jack went back to California as well.

"You miss him, don't you?" Hightower asked as she watched Lisbon peel potatoes for dinner.

"No. . . I don't miss him at all." Her eyes went to her phone, contradicting her statement.

"Okay," Hightower replied, standing up. "I'm going outside to smoke. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Mimi came into the kitchen as her mother left and smiled at Lisbon. "Feeling good Teresa?"

"I'm fine. . ." Lisbon said, drawing a knife through a potato and layering it in a casserole dish.

Will joined them a couple of seconds later, he looked at her with serious black eyes. . . . almost like he could see right through her. "I miss him too."

"Tell another story," Mimi said, smiling at her. "Your stories about him always seem to cheer you up."

Lisbon sighed and put down her knife, her thoughts drifted back to a few months earlier. . . and what had happened a couple of hours after Jane had met with Red John for the first time.

Flashback

Somehow she found herself in Jane's attic hideaway looking out the window at the sunset. It had been a long day, and she was trying to figure out after all the bad things that had happened, why it wasn't pouring and thundering outside.

Van Pelt had found out her fiancé was one of Red John's associates, she had been shot by O' Laughlin, and moments later Jane had had his first real face-to-face meeting with Red John.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door slide open and Jane's familiar footsteps as he entered the room. In fact, she didn't know there was another person in the room until she felt his hand on her good shoulder.

She turned around and looked up into Jane's eyes. Neither of them said anything. He just set his iPod down and put a song on from the Harry Potter movie they had seen in theaters together during Thanksgiving weekend. Then he took her by the hands and led her to the middle of the room and started to dance with her. They didn't need any words. . . just the assurance that there was another person who knew what the other was feeling.

As the song faded, he lowered his head to her injured shoulder and kissed it. She closed her eyes and softly touched his hair, wanting to know that there was still something good in the world. She felt like there was nothing good in the world left. . . nothing at all.

End Flashback

"And then, as soon as I healed, he sent me here," Lisbon concluded. "The stitches had barely been out for three days."

"He cares about you," Hightower said. "He didn't want me to tell you though. Teresa, I honestly think he would die if anything happened to you."

"I think I know that," Lisbon replied softly. "It's just that. . . I think I love him. And it's so hard being here when I know he's in California all by himself tracking down a serial-killer. And not just any serial killer, but a serial killer with a personal vendetta against Jane."

"He's probably missing you more than anything or anybody," Mimi added.

Lisbon brushed a stray tear away. She didn't think that reliving that day would hurt so much, that it would bring up so much emotion.

Hightower took a few more steps into the kitchen and then towards Lisbon. She took the younger agent into her arms and held her. "It's okay, you can cry all you want. We won't tell anybody. You don't have to hold it together anymore. . . it's our turn to take care of you."

And with that, Lisbon broke.

**.**

"Madeline?" Jane asked in surprised. "Why did _you _answer Lisbon's phone? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Hightower assured him. "She just went to bed a little earlier than usual. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

"She's not doing well, is she?"

"She misses you," Hightower answered. "But that's understandable."

"I miss her too," he said, his voice catching in his throat.

"I think you need to call her more often. Unless Red John has you bugged – which I highly doubt – what could it hurt?"

"_Everything_," Jane answered. "You don't understand. It could be years before we actually find Red John again."

"I _do_ understand that Patrick!" Hightower said impatiently. "But I also understand that when you're lucky enough to find your better half for a _second _time, you don't push her away."

"What if I don't care about her _that_ way?" Jane challenged.

Hightower smiled. "You do though. . . don't try and deny it Patrick. _Please_!"

The last part was so quiet that Jane almost didn't catch it. But he did, and it surprised him. He never imagined that his and Lisbon's boss would be begging him to take a chance on love. . . not with Lisbon at least. He guessed that maybe Hightower knew more than she was letting on.

"I have to go," he said.

"Patrick. . . just think about it," Hightower replied quickly.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note:**

**No! Lisbon **_**is NOT **_**going to kill herself! In fact, she's going to remain pretty strong even though she's away from Jane and realizing that she fell for him. **

**Flame this chapter if you like, because I know it's pretty OOC. So, I won't mind hearing it. And yes, Harry Potter fans, I **_**did**_** copy the dance scene from the seventh movie. I don't need to tell you that I don't own it, even though I have SO much love for it. The scene that is.**

**Love,**

**Holly, May 27****th****, 2011_**


	9. Chapter 9

**the Space & Distance Between Us**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hide out with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves that they never thought they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album, "afterglow". **

**Shout-Outs:**

**Brookie66, reig, TeresaLisbonCBI, Wldwmn, Rothelena, & Just Mosie for their awesome reviews**

**To everybody who favorited or put this story on their alerts. Thank you.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Jane:**

He opened the shades in Lisbon's room, allowing the bright moonlight to cut through the darkness.

_I do love her_, he thought as he hurled his cell phone across the room. He had already admitted it to the team. So why was he having trouble admitting it to Hightower. . . admitting it to himself?

"Hello, I'm Patrick Jane and I am love Teresa Lisbon," he said aloud. "I love her more than I ever thought I could love anything or anybody again."

He loved Lisbon, he could deny it until the cows came home. But that wouldn't change the fact that he loved her. And now because of his stupidity. . . because he had fallen in love with her prematurely, they were separated. If only life could be simpler. . . easier, than things would be a lot better.

But then, if things were so simple, maybe he would have never met Lisbon, or fallen in love with her. . . and then, after the _in _love feelings had ended, after seeing her for who she really was the good and bad, loved her for all she was without rose-colored glasses fogging his vision.

Then again, wasn't that exactly what he wanted? For everything to be the way it was before Lisbon had come into his life, to have his wife and daughter back. . . to be blissfully unaware that Red John even existed.

_Don't be stupid,_ Angela's voice floated through is thoughts. It was something that she had said to him a lot when she was alive.

_Don't be stupid. . . of course I love you._

_Don't be stupid. . . of course I'll leave the carnival with you. _

_Don't be stupid. . . _Iam_ the marrying kind of girl. I just didn't think you were the marrying kind of boy._

_Don't be stupid. . . Charlotte Anne is a perfect name! I love it!_

Jane sighed and picked up his keys, getting ready to escape Lisbon's bedroom, getting ready to escape Lisbon and Angela.

_Don't be stupid_, Angela's voice came again.

"Why?" Jane asked.

There wasn't an answer, and he figured that the voice he probably heard was probably just a memory that he had surpressed a long time ago.

**.**

He found himself at the CBI. . . in his attic. The one place that he went when everything seemed crazy and out of control.

_Don't be stupid. . ._

This time, Jane finished the sentence.

_Don't be stupid. . . _because things aren't always as bad as they seem. You fell in love with Lisbon, and then you learned to love her. What's so wrong with that? It was inevitable really. A man and a woman can't be just friends without one of them wanting more. . . and it's more than that, you both have went through so much together. Sometimes, she was the only one you could lean on.

_Don't be stupid_. . . because wishing never really changes anything.

_Don't be stupid_. . . just because you were once blind, and now you see. (Even if seeing was a little too early.)

The last part was from a song that he and Lisbon had danced to before she had left. . . before he had forced her to leave.

He sighed and fell onto his cot. He knew that he would call her in the morning, and that he would call her every single morning after that. He would show her that he cared about her, and that he wouldn't be stupid anymore. Then one day, she would come home and they would have their perfect ending. Or maybe he would go to her, and they would start fresh in some little Cape Cod or New Hampshire town.

She was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**.**

He found his phone in a corner of her room the next morning, pulled up her contact information, and smiled when he heard her voice at the other end. He smiled wider when the smile in her voice became unmistakable. And he knew, no matter what happened. . . no matter how long it took to catch Red John, everything would be okay.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I know this chapter is really short, and a little silly. I want to really rewrite chapter 10, so if you're patient with me. . . I will have it fixed and posted by the end of the week. For now, try not to be angry with me about this chapter. I'm already hating on myself because of it.**

**Love,**

**Holly**


	10. Chapter 10

**the Space & Distance Between Us**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hide out with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves that they never thought they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album, "afterglow". **

**Shout-Outs:**

**jamhead, chymom, Rothelena, lisbonandjanealways, & Wldwmn. . . thanks for reviewing. I always LOVE hearing your input.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**Lisbon:**

"We should start thinking about Thanksgiving," Hightower said. "It's in a week, you know."

Lisbon looked up from the grocery list that she was making and smiled. "I say we keep it simple, since it is only going to be the four of us."

"Okay," Hightower agreed with a nod. "If you'd like, I'll let you plan the whole thing. What do you suggest we do for dinner?"

"Thanksgiving dinner, turkey, and cranberry sauce of course," Lisbon replied. "Green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, butternut squash, a little bit of sweet potato casserole, and pumpkin pie for dessert."

"So very traditional then?"

"Yes," Lisbon answered. "I love traditional Thanksgiving dinners."

"My mother did too," Hightower said. "She'd cook for days before Thanksgiving."

Lisbon was suddenly quiet.

"Is everything okay sweetie?"

"Yes," Lisbon answered. "I was just thinking about last Thanksgiving."

Hightower raised a curious eyebrow. "Really? What happened."

She sighed before answering, "Jane."

"Oh."

"It wasn't anything bad!" Lisbon hurried to assure her. "My brother Tommy had the flu on Thanksgiving, James had to visit his wife's family in Washington, and Greg had gotten just gotten married. So, I couldn't go and see them. I thought I was going to have to spend Thanksgiving Day alone. But early Thursday morning, Jane showed up. We watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade, and he made Thanksgiving dinner for two. Then he took me to see _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

"The next day he showed up again, and we went shopping for Christmas presents. Neither of us found anything really because all the good stuff was gone. He took me to lunch at our favorite restaurant, and then he took me to see _Tangled_."

Hightower was quiet for a minute, and then she stood up and dumped her coffee down the sink. She poured a fresh cup and said thoughtfully, "Maybe that's when he knew for certain—"

"No. . " Lisbon shook her head. "Even after that he was still pushing me away."

"This is the part in the romantic comedy where I say something really fluffy and flowery about the two of you. But I've got nothing. . . sorry."

Lisbon shrugged. "I didn't expect you to say anything like that. This is real life, not a Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan movie."

Hightower smiled. "I will say this though, you have a lot more patience than other women do. They wouldn't have waited around as long as you have."

Lisbon stood up and folded her list, stuffing it into her sweater pocket. She shrugged. "Maybe I haven't left because I wasn't waiting around. Maybe I _just_ realized that I cared about him in _that way_. So, I haven't really had to wait a long time."

"You _just_ realized it?" Hightower asked skeptically.

"Yes, being here made me realize it," she answered putting her coat and scarf on. "I think it was always there. . . I just couldn't see it."

**.**

"Teresa, telephone!" Hightower said a week later. It was Thanksgiving, and they were making dinner.

Lisbon, who was elbow deep in stuffing, wiped her hands on a towel and accepted the phone. "Hello?"

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

She smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too Jane."

"I miss you," Jane said before he could stop the words from coming out.

"I miss you too," Lisbon replied softly.

There was an awkward silence and Hightower mouthed, _tell him_! Lisbon shook her head and turned her back on the older woman.

Hightower shrugged and turned to open a can of cranberry sauce.

The conversation quickly progressed. Elise and Cho had invited Jane over for Thanksgiving dinner. Jane had accepted and was taking Elise a bottle of her favorite wine as a hostess gift.

"I wish you were here," Lisbon finally said.

"I do too," Jane replied. "I. . . I just wish we were together."

"Maybe next year," she answered, crossing her fingers, and wishing she could say more. . . wishing that things were different. "Listen, I have to go. I have a pumpkin pie in the oven, and a turkey. . . I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yes," Jane answered. "Goodbye Teresa."

"Goodbye Patrick," Lisbon said. "Tell everybody that I said hello, and Happy Thanksgiving."

Jane promised that he would, blowing an air kiss into the telephone before hanging up.

"Teresa, bad news. . . we forgot the whipped cream and vanilla ice cream," Hightower said when she had put the phone back on the hook.

"That's not bad news at all, I'll run to the gas station down the street and pick up ice cream and heavy whipping cream. It's really not a problem," Lisbon answered.

"Could I come?" Mimi asked.

"If it's okay with your mother," Lisbon answered, shoving her arms into her coat.

"It's fine with me."

"Get your coat then," Lisbon said, pulling her hair out of her coat's collar and buttoning up. "The pie should be done in ten minutes. Could you take it out when the timer goes off Madeline?"

"Of course."

Lisbon smiled as Mimi returned with "Thank you. We'll be right back."

**.**

"Don't you wish Mr. Jane would come back?" Mimi asked as Lisbon dragged her through the aisles of the 7-Eleven.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Lisbon asked, grabbing a container of Bryer's vanilla ice cream from the freezer section.

"From the way you look when you talk to him," Mimi answered. "You look like you want to be with him more than anything."

"They need him in California."

"So?" Mimi asked with a shrug. "That doesn't mean you need to want him to be in California."

Lisbon didn't say anything, she didn't really know how to answer this eleven-year-old girl. She got a carton of heavy whipping cream and brought her purchases over to the check-out counter.

A few seconds later, they were back in the car, and Mimi was fiddling with the radio, trying to fill the awkward silence that she had created. She landed on a radio station with _Baby, it's Cold Outside_ playing.

Lisbon smiled at the song playing, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Deep down, Christmas had always been her favorite holiday. . . and she especially loved it when the radio stations started to play holiday music insanely early.

"I hate this song," Mimi said switching to a station that was playing top 40 songs. A song was playing about a girl feeling like somebody's teenage dream.

"You're right," Lisbon said, turning the music down.

"About what?" Mimi asked.

"Just because Jane's in California, doesn't mean that I can't want him here. . . with us."

**TBC. . . **

**.**

Author's Note:

Well, there's my rewritten chapter. . . I like it WAY better than my first draft. I hope you guys do too.

**Love,**

**Holly, August 2, 2011_**


	11. Chapter 11

**the Space & Distance Between Us**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hide out with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves that they never thought they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album, "afterglow". **

**Shout-Outs:**

**lisbonandjanealways, Agathanacy98, Wldwmn, Mosie, & jamhead. . . thanks for the reviews guys. It makes me smile to see your feedback.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**Jane:**

"It might be a trap," Van Pelt reasoned with him.

"Or not," Rigsby added. "You never know until you find out."

"Then I'll go," Jane decided.

"We'll go with you," Cho said. "There's safety in numbers."

"He'll know!" Jane argued. "I prefer you two stay where you are."

"It's not safe though," Cho argued back. "If you do let us go with you, you might never see Lisbon again. Who knows what Red John is capable of."

"He doesn't want to kill me," Jane waved this suggestion off. "He just wants me to suffer."

Cho was quiet for a long while and then he nodded confidently. "We're going with you. No ifs, ands, or buts. We're a family."

"Yeah!" Rigsby agreed. "And families stick together, and help each other out. No matter what!"

Jane sighed, they had their minds up. He knew there was no use in arguing with them anymore..

**.**

"Patrick, thank you for agreeing to meet with me," the man who called himself Red John said.

"What do you want?" Jane asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing," Red John answered. "I just wanted you to know something that I know. . ."

He tried to stay calm, but he couldn't help the wave of fear that washed over him. "What do you know?"

"I know where they are. . . Hightower, and her kids. Your agent Lisbon, I know where they are."

Jane kept a poker face. "You're lying."

"Maybe, maybe not. You don't know for certain," Red John answered. "Don't worry though, I'm not planning on doing anything. . . _y__et_."

"Please," Jane said without really thinking. "Not Lisbon."

"You care about her, _d__on't you_? I'd even dare to say that you care more about her than you do yourself. Looks like you're finally learning your lesson."

Jane didn't reply.

He revealed his Glock to Jane. "Would you be willing to take a bullet for her?"

Again, Jane didn't answer. He did everything he could to keep his face void of emotion.

He smiled cruelly. "Of course you would. You despise guns, and yet when Hardy had a gun pointed at her, you didn't hesitate to kill him. I don't even know why I'd have to ask if you'd be willing to die for her."

"Killing me won't accomplish anything," Jane said slowly. "I work for the state, they'd be all over this place in a second. You'd be behind bars so fast, your head would be spinning."

"You're just a consultant," Red John retorted, cocking his gun. "You're not _that _important."

"That's true," Jane agreed. "But I have people who care about me, and after eight years I finally realize that."

"Pity. . . they won't be here to say goodbye," Red John said, pointing his gun at Jane. "But lucky for me, I _will_. . . goodbye Patrick."

Jane didn't flinch, he knew that all Red John was looking for was a reaction from him. He wasn't going to give him that benefit.

And then suddenly, everything happened quickly. Two shots were fired, and both Red John and Jane fell to the ground.

**.**

**Lisbon:**

"_In other news today Jonathan Ravensburger – the serial killer know as Red John – was gunned down by two CBI agents earlier this afternoon. Red John is said to be responsible for the deaths of countless amounts of women in the Sacramento, California area. Tonight we have with us the two agents responsible for killing him."_

Lisbon watched as the camera panned in on Cho and Rigsby. It didn't slip her notice that Jane was not with them.

"So, agent Cho. . . let's start with you. You're the one who pulled the trigger on him, what made you shoot him in the first place?"

"Instinct," Cho answered. "He had one of my co-workers at gun point. And when you work for the CBI, you're more than a co-worker. You're family. Would _you_ just stand by and watch one of _your _family members be shot Miss Milton?"

"Well. . . of course not, not if I had opportunity and means to help them out."

"That's what I thought."

"I bought more Christmas lights Teresa," Hightower said.

"He's gone. . ." Lisbon replied, surprised at her calmness. "Cho shot him."

"Who's gone? Red John?"

"Yes," Lisbon didn't take her eyes off the television.

"Has Jane called you yet?" Hightower asked.

"No. . ."

Hightower sat down and turned the volume on the television up.

The interviewer was addressing Rigsby now. "We understand that Red John managed to shoot your co-worker before Agent Cho shot him. Any word on his condition?"

"He had to undergo surgery," Rigsby answered. "But his surgeon said that with time and patience, he would have a full recovery. . ."

The rest of the interview was lost on Lisbon. Still as cool as a cucumber, she looked at Hightower. "I have to go to him."

"Rigsby said that he was fine though. . ."

"Please Madeline! I _have_ to go to him! Make reservations for me on the next flight out of Manchester. . . or Boston. I don't care! I just need to go—"

"Fine, but the kids and I are going with you. You're not in any condition to travel by yourself."

"I'm fine really. . . but thank you, I'd like the company." Lisbon said, offering her a weary smile.

Hightower pulled out her lap top and pull up _Jet Blue_. Then she called her ex-husband to see if he would meet them at the airport.

**.**

It was snowing when they reached Logan airport the next morning. While Lisbon had packed, she and Hightower had powwowed and decided that leaving early the next morning would be the best choice. They wouldn't be any good for anything if they weren't well rested.

Now at six am, Lisbon wished they had just left the night before. She hadn't gotten any sleep, her mind had played and replayed what ifs all night, making slumber impossible.

Hightower led them to the check-in counter and gave the girl behind the counter their flight information.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry?" Hightower replied. "Why?"

"All flights are grounded because of a big storm headed our way."

"Grounded?" Will asked. "What did they do wrong?"

"No baby they didn't do anything wrong." Hightower repeated the information about the storm.

"We could book you another flight."

"That's fine," Hightower said pulling her cell phone out. "What do you have available?"

"If the storm lets up? A red-eye flight for midnight tonight."

"We'll take it," Hightower said wearily. "Jack? There's been a change of plans. Our flight was canceled because of a storm that's headed towards Boston. We should be there sometime tomorrow though. The storm's going to be done by tonight, and we booked a red-eye flight."

"Okay," Jack replied. "Give the kids a kiss for me, and tell Agent Lisbon to hang in there. I know how anxious she must be about Patrick."

"She is," Hightower answered, watching Lisbon pace the floor. "I'll call you later Jack."

"Okay, talk to you later Madeline."

She hung up her phone and went over to Lisbon. "How does coffee sound?"

**.**

**Jane:**

He didn't remember anything except for blinding pain, something warm and sticky trickling down his arm, and his last thought. The thought that he would never see Lisbon's face again, or tell her that he loved her. He groaned as he shifted uncomfortably and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and distorted.

_This must be what death feels like_, he thought closing his eyes again.

"Jane?" A voice that sounded like Rigsby's filled his mind.

_Did he die too?_ He wondered.

"She's coming. . . she's coming soon buddy," Rigsby continued.

_He must mean Death_.

"Come on Patrick! Wake up!" This voice was pleading and sounded a lot like Van Pelt's. "Lisbon's coming. You'll want to be awake when she comes."

_Lisbon? _Jane thought. _Coming to California? This must be bad. . . _

"She's coming for you Patrick." This voice belonged to Walter Mashburn. "She's coming for _you_. Don't disappoint her."

_Lisbon's coming home. . . I have to wake up_, he told himself before dozing off again.

**.**

**Lisbon:**

"You need to stop pacing," Hightower said.

"And drinking coffee," Mimi added. "You'll be using the bathroom the whole flight if you don't."

"_Thank you_ Mimi," Hightower said handing her a ten dollar bill. "Go and buy some Hershey bars for you and Will."

"Okay!"

"Take Will with you!" When Will and Mimi were gone, she turned to Lisbon. "Calm down, the storm cleared out hours ago and now it's all systems go."

"I'm just nervous," Lisbon said.

"Being nervous won't help Patrick though."

Lisbon slumped against a wall and slid down it. "I know. . . I know."

Hightower came and sat down next to her. "Just you wait, he'll be back to his old self in no time. And then you'll want to shoot him while you wonder why you were ever so worried about him."

"We got Teresa some Sour Patch KidsandSwedish Fish," Mimi said eagerly. She threw the packages of candy at Lisbon and gave her mother the extra change.

"Thank you sweetie," Lisbon said.

"Maybe we should have gotten her some _Advil PM_ to help her sleep on the plane," Will told Mimi,

"I'm sure the flight attendant will have some," Mimi said confidently.

"Do you have all your things together?" Hightower interjected. "They should be calling our flight any minute now."

"Yes ma'am!" Will and Mimi answered together.

"Okay, just double check." Hightower said as she patted Lisbon on the shoulder and stood.

**.**

**Jane:**

"_Teresa_?" Jane slurred, forcing his eyes open and fighting against the wave of sleep that threatened to overpower him.

"Oh! Oh thank goodness!" Van Pelt said turning from the window to look at him.

"Where. . . where is she Grace?" Jane asked heavily.

"She's coming," she assured him.

"I need to be. . . I need to be at the. . at the airport."

"Are you in any condition to. . ." Van Pelt trailed off, knowing there was no sense in arguing with Jane. Once he made up his mind about anything, that was that. There was no stopping him. "I'll talk to your doctor," she said instead.

"Please. . . please do it quickly," Jane said, closing his eyes again.

**.**

**Lisbon:**

"We're almost there," Hightower said. "Just be patient a little bit longer and we'll be home."

"Home," Lisbon repeated looking out the windows at the early morning sun. "Home. . . to him."

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up a little bit?" Hightower suggested. "You'll want to look good when you see him again. And frankly my dear, you look like something the cat wouldn't have."

"Right," Lisbon agreed. "I'll be back in a little bit."

She returned ten minutes later, her hair in a sleek ponytail, her skin glowing from the cold water she had splashed on it. She had a touch of lip gloss on and smelled faintly of cinnamon.

"Do _you_ want to go and freshen up?" She asked.

"Please Teresa. . . it's just _Jack_," Hightower replied. "He's seen me looking worse than this."

"Well, if you're sure," Lisbon said sitting down and smiling at her.

"Fine!" Hightower got up. "I'll do it, but only because you want me to. Not because I want to impress anybody."

"Can I get you anything?" The flight attendant asked Lisbon as Hightower disappeared.

"A glass of iced water, and a coffee please," she replied.

**.**

**Jane:**

"Your doctor gave you the okay to leave," Van Pelt said as she entered Jane's room. "But you have to take it easy, or I'll have to admit you again."

Jane yawned, fighting sleep again. "I'll be a perfect saint. Now will you help me get cleaned up? I want to be at the airport when she arrives."

**TBC. . .**


	12. Chapter 12

**the Space & Distance Between Us**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**To protect her from Red John, Jane sends Lisbon – against her will – to hide out with Hightower. Once separated, they learn things about themselves that they never thought they would learn. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's album, "afterglow". **

**Shout-outs:**

**Ariana Elizabeth Jackson, lisbonandjanealways, lysjelonken, jamhead, Wldwmn, chymom, & Mosie. . . you guys are the BEST! Thanks for taking the time to review the last chapter, I love you all!**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

"Madeline!" Jack called, waving Lisbon and Hightower down as they walked through LAX airport. "Over here!"

"Daddy!" Will exclaimed dropping his carry-on bag and sprinting towards his father.

"William Jackson Hightower! Do NOT run in the airport!" Hightower shouted after him as she bent down and picked up his bag. "And you know you shouldn't leave your bag unattended either!"

"Daddy's here?" Mimi asked, coming up behind them. She had gotten a hold of Hightower's cell phone and had been calling all of her friends ever since they had gotten off the airplane, telling them that she was home. It had caused for her to fall behind considerably.

"Over by the baggage area," Hightower replied.

Mimi snapped the phone shut, and bolted towards her father and brother.

"Speaking of baggage—" Lisbon started curiously as she and Hightower watched Jack scoop both his kids up and give them kisses and hugs.

"We're not getting back together," Hightower answered firmly. "Not anytime soon. . . not _ever_. Whatever he seemed to do for me, he really did for the kids."

Lisbon nodded, accepting her answer and dropping the matter completely. She was really never one to press the issue. . . except with Jane, and even then she had her limits.

"Do you want a ride to the hospital?" Hightower asked. "I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind. . ."

"You've already done more than enough." Lisbon answered, hesitating only for a moment. "You and the kids must be exhausted. I'll call a taxi, but thank you anyways."

"If you're sure. . ."

"Positive," Lisbon assured her.

"I'll see you later then. Goodbye Teresa." Hightower pulled her into a hug.

"Goodbye Madeline," Lisbon replied.

"Jack! That suitcase is _not_ mine!" Hightower called as she stepped away from her. "Yes, the one next to it is!"

Lisbon watched the family gather up their suitcases and then walk out of the airport together. She almost regretted not taking up Hightower on her offer of a ride to the hospital. But only almost, she needed some time alone to clear her head, even if she wasn't quite ready to feel alone yet.

She went and collected her suitcase, and then she heard somebody calling her name.

"Lisbon!"

The voice sounded familiar. . . it almost sounded like Jane's voice. With a pounding heart, she turned around and saw him standing just inches away from her with a Starbucks cup in his hand.

"Lisbon," he said again extending the coffee towards her.

"Jane. . . what are you doing here?" She asked finally finding her voice. "You're _supposed_ to be in the _hospital_."

"They told me that you were coming, and I couldn't wait to see you," Jane answered. His voice was tired and he looked really weak.

"You should have waited," Lisbon berated him gently, resisting the urge to smack him over the head. "I would have gotten there eventually."

"Since when have I been a patient man?" Jane replied taking a step towards her.

"No," she agreed. "Patience has never been one of your virtues."

"I missed you every single day," Jane whispered.

"I know," Lisbon whispered back. "I missed you too."

Jane brought his head toward her's, and she responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around him.

He winced in pain. "Gentle, gentle woman!"

"Oh!" She grimaced, pulling away slightly. "Sorry. . . where did he shoot you anyways?"

Jane pulled his oversized sweater down and revealed bandages on his left shoulder.

"Oh. . ." Lisbon touched it gently, then she pressed her lips to it.

"I'll be okay," Jane assured her. "As long as I take it slow and easy."

She sighed. "Then I guess I can wait."

"_No way_!" Jane exclaimed. "I've waited way too long."

Before Lisbon knew what was happening, Jane had wrapped her up in his good arm and was kissing her thoroughly. He pulled away and looked at her. "I love you. I've loved you forever. It took me years to realize it, but I finally did. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Lisbon's face broke into a smile, not quite knowing how to say how she felt exactly. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too – but like a song said – it wasn't quite enough. So, she kissed him too, hoping that showing him would be enough.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**I don't get it, whenever I get to the ending. . . it's always short. So, I always use the "short and sweet" excuse. I dunno. . . I think if I wrote anything more to this chapter, it would be taking away from it. I did tweak it, so it's not the same as my original draft. I like this draft SO much better though, so I won't be showing the original to anybody any time soon.**

**Anyways , I want to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I do have a good excuse though, I had another accident. . . well, not really an accident. More of a reaction to an insect bite/sting. I'm still not sure what it was, although the more I think about it. . . I'm pretty sure it was a bee. My whole toe was swollen, hot to the touch, and purple. I couldn't even walk. But I am better now. . . thankfully.**

**I want to thank everybody who stuck with this story, I REALLY appreciate it. It always astounds me when I get a response to my stories, I think. . . **_**am I really **_**THAT**_** good? **_

**Lastly, I won't be posting a multi-chapter story for a while, because I am going on a trip in about three-ish weeks and won't be back until the middle of September. I'll try to post some one-shots before then though.**

**So, until next time!**

**Love,**

**Holly August 19, 2011_**

**_The End_**


End file.
